


【不义超蝙】性食同类

by enril



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enril/pseuds/enril
Summary: 算是舌尖上的正联的后续，但当成独立一篇看也没什么问题，把沙雕后续搞成不义我是恶魔吗？梗源：写上篇的时候查资料时发现雌螳螂或蜘蛛甚至会在交尾过程中吃掉伴侣，虽然本质是为了营养，但也有雄蜘蛛主动献身是为了延长交配时间并将交配器断在体内（当然我是不会让大超失去他的宝贝的，变色超也不行）从而阻断其他求欢者。加上不义是我永远的意难平，于是一篇开车脑洞就这么诞生了。警告：新手起步车技不熟，结局刀





	【不义超蝙】性食同类

**Author's Note:**

> 算是舌尖上的正联的后续，但当成独立一篇看也没什么问题，把沙雕后续搞成不义我是恶魔吗？  
> 梗源：写上篇的时候查资料时发现雌螳螂或蜘蛛甚至会在交尾过程中吃掉伴侣，虽然本质是为了营养，但也有雄蜘蛛主动献身是为了延长交配时间并将交配器断在体内（当然我是不会让大超失去他的宝贝的，变色超也不行）从而阻断其他求欢者。加上不义是我永远的意难平，于是一篇开车脑洞就这么诞生了。  
> 警告：新手起步车技不熟，结局刀

作为反抗军整日颠沛流离，辗转于各个秘密据点的日子对布鲁斯而言并不好过。这一点在阿福离开之后更为显著，虽然口头说着为韦恩家主的体重担忧，但阿福从来没有真正委屈过他的胃。哪怕是一碗看似寡淡到恐怖的西兰花浓汤，也是将高级橄榄油炒过的一朵一朵精心挑选的有机西兰花拌入鸡高汤，再细细研磨，仔细过滤后制成的。更不用提那些夜巡之后自家恋人带来的那些几口大小的微型苹果派，蝴蝶酥，纸杯蛋糕——恰好带来一份睡前的满足感又不至于危害到阿福的合理饮食计划。在刚失去阿福的一段时间内，临时的蝙蝠洞内很久没有出现过食物的热气。即便被赛琳娜多番念叨之后他开始接触除了冷藏速食之外的东西，但被满满堆在工作台上的总是快餐包装和外卖盒子。  
但是饮食上的落差只是他所面临的所有困难中最微不足道的一个，所以他坚持了下来，因为他是蝙蝠侠。只是在某些时候，当他因连续工作已分辨不清屏幕上的字时，当他颓然瘫倒在座椅中麻木地啜饮着不记得放了几天的速溶咖啡时，他也会回想起那几日比平时更为吵闹的瞭望塔，大家嬉笑打闹着分享着食物，以及那个在记忆中已经开始模糊的笑容，和那一句早已消逝在时光里的“你吃起来是甜的”。

而现在，现在他对食物的渴求已经到了绝望的地步，5天滴水未进的他感觉胃壁仿佛要被烧穿般火辣辣地疼，更使胃部的异物感更为明显。他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，麻痹的舌尖过了很久才把血的味道传给大脑。  
当他作为养尊处优的大少爷或者沉迷工作的蝙蝠侠时，他从未有机会感受这种极度饥饿，虽然修行时度过过一段饥一顿饱一顿的时光，但当他回到哥谭，每当他因通宵工作而感到饥饿，手边放总是被不经意间放上一块营养均衡的三明治或是热腾腾的苹果派。以至于他也习惯了用撒娇的口吻缠着那两人让他们填满自己的曲奇盒或者零食库。而在漫长的反抗岁月里，每当他想用繁重的工作淹没自己，让那些温存的记忆不会像无形的泪水般一次次涌出，总是会有一个装着简餐的盘子被递到自己眼前，盘子后是一双双年轻而坚定的眼睛，带着一份对领袖的敬仰。于是他总会接过盘子，并接过那些眼神，因为他不能向自己保证他还能再一次见到他们。  
腹部的不适感使他头脑昏沉，他已经渐渐感受不到被吊起的双臂的酸痛和身上几处折断的骨头的钝痛，眼前一阵阵发黑，听力像是隔着一层毛玻璃，恍惚中只有被他无力支撑而晃动的身躯所带动的铁链钝响模糊地传入耳中。他全身就像一个老旧而未上油的齿轮，以至于那双包裹着线条流畅的小腿的红靴子映入眼帘时他也没给出什么反应。  
但当他因那只抓住头发的手而被迫缓慢上移的视线触碰到来人另一只手里所捧的东西时，他全身的感官在一瞬间恢复了运作，伤痕累累的齿轮又开始转动了。  
那是一个覆盆子蓝莓酥皮挞，和五年前正义联盟在瞭望塔分享的那个看起来并无差别，金黄的酥皮，红蓝交替鲜艳的果实，温润的白巧克力奶油，散发着和记忆中一模一样的香甜气味。  
“我可是花了很多年，找了很多菜谱才做出一个这么还原的，维克多，巴里他们都说和当年那个完全一样，不尝尝吗？” 超人挑出一粒蓝莓放在眼前人的唇边，将底部粘起的白色奶油反复涂抹在干裂的唇上。  
「也许他们只是厌倦了才附和你，却已不敢告诉你。」布鲁斯无视了嘴边的动作，麻木地想。  
超人见他并没有张嘴的打算，便无所谓地将那盘酥皮挞放在了一边。“我也觉得饿了这么久你现在也不适合吃甜品，不如就让另一张嘴代劳吧。”  
说着，他双手捏住了制服的脖颈连接处，用力一扯，坚韧的纤维在他手里就如同纸片般脆弱，一道裂缝沿着脊椎蜿蜒而下直至腿根，两瓣紧实的臀肉从开口中挤出。  
温热有力的手掌贴上了臀瓣，熟悉的温度让布鲁斯有些晃神，但随之而来的大力揉搓将他开始涌上脑海的温暖回忆绞得粉碎。期间时不时的在臀尖重重落下的一拧使他无力的躯体微微颤抖着。铁钳般的双手以不容抗拒的力量一边揉捏坚实有力的臀部肌肉一边将其往前推，使两人的胯部紧紧贴合在一起，即便隔着两层衣物，那即将在自己身上肆虐的凶器还是将其轮廓和温度传导到了小腹。  
揉搓不知何时停止了，超人颇具威胁性质地摩挲着胯部，将那凶器的存在感进一步提高，右手则从那块甜品上挖了一大块奶油下来。头脑昏沉的布鲁斯未等从臀尖火辣辣的疼痛中回过神来便感受到一只手从左边扒开臀缝，随后，一个带有些微粘稠质感的异物抵住了后穴。  
“不——”他奋力地从喉咙中挤出一个词抗拒道。  
然而身前的人明显没有停止的打算，手指围绕洞口的褶皱画了几个圈便长驱直入捅入那温暖的洞口。  
“呃……”许久未经触碰的洞口是如此紧致，肠肉推拒着异物的入侵，却在钢铁手指前毫无抵抗能力，只能紧紧吸附着入侵的异物，努力适应着那不容忽视的存在感。  
然而超人并没有等待这副身体重新适应自己的耐心，随意扣挖几下后，第二根手指也随后加入。超人听着眼前人突然一滞的呼吸声，缓缓地在体内一边转动一边分开两指。一滴被体温融化的奶油从被撑开的穴口流下，却被等候许久的无名指接住，重新送回了体内。  
“浪费可不是好的习惯。”超人像教训一个孩子一样威胁性地拍拍他的臀瓣，“放松，不然我帮你——”  
“啪！”然而未等话音落下，那只有力的大手便已经毫不犹豫地拍在臀瓣上，在众多青紫的痕迹上叠加了一个红色的掌印。  
“呃啊——”卡在一半的第三根手指趁着穴肉因疼痛而放松的机会一捅到底，随后，三根手指便一同向深处那熟悉的一点探去。  
当指间终于戳碰到那一点时，快感仿佛一阵电流沿着脊椎传遍全身，昏沉的大脑经受这一刺激之后也开始恢复意识。  
“不，住手，卡尔啊——”  
超人恶意地用粗糙的指腹反复研磨那一点，满意地听着眼前人越发粗重的喘息声。  
“但你的身体好像不是这么想的。”  
本就松垮的挂在身上的制服被一把扯下，卡尔的目光就像一头逡巡领地的狮子从他伤痕累累的胸膛扫下，布鲁斯的心不禁一沉。好在人间之神似乎不相信这只伤痕累累的蝙蝠在自己手里有任何挣扎的余地，目光随之继续向下，停留在了布鲁斯半勃的阴茎上，嘴角勾出一抹笑容。  
温热的大手覆上了布鲁斯形状漂亮的阴茎，却只是松松环住便没了下一步动作。  
“只不过想要什么需要你自己来取。”  
布鲁斯目光一凌，沙哑着嗓音说道，“你凭什么认为一个正在被你强奸的人会随你所愿，卡尔？”  
“就凭10分钟之前我发现了你那支小小反抗军的余孽，能在神奇女侠的追捕下东躲西藏那么久，芭芭拉她们确实很能干，只不过当超人加入战局，她们还能苟延残喘多久呢？”  
卡尔亲昵地将嘴唇凑近身前人的耳朵，吐出的却是残忍的话语，“那要看你能拖延我多久了，布鲁斯。所以为了你的朋友和家人着想你最好祈祷这场强奸不会太快结束”  
「现在的你倒是对自己曾经唾弃的威逼利诱运用的很纯熟了。」布鲁斯将悲叹埋进心底，认命地开始挺动胯部在掌心中摩擦。然而随着他向前挺动胯部，他后穴中的手指却停留在了原地，被带出一节的肠肉堪堪包裹住指尖，他不禁浑身一震，却不得不在卡尔威胁的眼神中再挺起臀部，将手指重新吃回去。随着阴茎再宽厚的手掌中抽送，他不得不同时用卡尔的手指操着自己，前后夹击的刺激逼得他眼角一阵泛红。  
他已不记得自己抽送了多少次，随着一次指尖精准的撞击在前列腺上，他蓬勃的阴茎终于一阵抽搐，然而超人却在这时松开了环着他阴茎的手，转而在小球上狠狠的一掐。  
“啊——！”剧烈的痛楚生生地打断了射精，阴茎迅速的半软了下去。  
如鬼魅一般，卡尔又凑近他的耳朵，“你喜欢痛苦，不是吗，布鲁斯？你尤其喜欢我赋予你的痛苦。所以你才一次次反抗我，拒绝我，你等的就是这时我给你的惩罚对吗？“  
“你还真是，一如既往的天真啊，卡尔。“布鲁斯忍痛从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
“你说什么？”人间之神的脸色猛然一黑。  
“在你各种蓄意的猜测里，你有没有考虑过一种可能。那就是我已经不在乎你是谁了，或者你曾经是谁，我和你争斗就和我和贝恩，双面人，小丑这些反派争斗一样，因为你们在做错的事情，需要有人阻止你们。”  
「你在骗谁呢。」然而他却在心底悲哀地想，「你甚至都骗不了你自己。」  
不知是否是因为听到了小丑的名字，超人却被这番话骗到了，俊朗的眉毛绞成一团，眼底的红光开始危险地聚集。  
但随后，红光消散了，他甚至露出了一个阴沉的笑容，“你想让我杀死你是吗？不，你不要妄想从我们的纠缠中逃脱。我会捆起你的四肢，蒙上你的眼睛，堵上你的耳朵，用氧气管堵住你的鼻子，用饲食管塞住你的喉咙，在你的乳头上夹上乳夹，给你的阴茎插上尿道塞，将你的后穴用肛塞堵住，让你被永远的束缚在我身边，没有我的允许，你将永远无法获得快感，甚至连满足自己的生理需求都做不到。”  
听到这番话，布鲁斯刚刚稍微浮起的心又重重地落回了原地。  
超人抽出埋在后穴内的手指，轻松地撬开布鲁斯无力的牙关将手指塞了进去，“尝尝这奶油，可甜了不是吗？”在口腔中肆意搅动的手指夹住那条灵活的舌头将它轻轻拽了出来，口水混合着融化的奶油从被迫张开的嘴角流下。  
“唔嗯，”口腔被迫打开的滋味并不好受，布鲁斯含糊不清地说道，“放……放开。”  
没有想到的是超人轻易地就放开了折磨他舌头的手指，然而未及他的喘息恢复平静，一个吻便覆了上来。带着熟悉的强势与霸道，在席卷口腔时却少了那份小心翼翼的温柔，刚刚脱离禁锢的舌头被强势侵入的钢铁之舌推挤着抵在上颚。就在他即将因为缺氧而陷入昏厥的前一秒，口腔重获自由，肺部再度被空气灌满。  
“哈……哈……”他像刚被拉上岸的溺水之人般大口呼吸着。  
卡尔再度吻上他的唇角，并一路向下，吻上他细嫩的脖颈，叼起突起的喉结在齿间研磨，在锁骨上轻轻啃咬，最终在饱满的胸肌推挤出的乳沟上流下一道湿漉漉的水痕。卡尔的双手绕道他的背后，覆在肩胛骨的位置用力一推，便将被迫挺立的胸膛送到自己唇边。  
灵活的舌尖缓缓画圈描摹着深色乳晕的形状，丝毫不理会挺立的乳尖，就在手下的身躯开始因不耐而细微地扭动时，温暖的口腔如猛虎扑食般包覆住了乳头和大片乳肉，以仿佛要将其撕扯下来的力道大力吮吸着。与此同时，卡尔收回了一只手，一只手仍死死抵在背部将布鲁斯的胸口锁在自己唇齿间，另一只手则覆上被冷落的另一边胸部，大力揉搓了几下坚硬的胸肌之后便将乳头夹在指间揉捏亵玩，拇指的指甲还时不时刮擦过娇嫩敏感的乳尖。  
“唔啊——”过度的刺激终于逼出了他的泪水，从嫣红的眼角流下。  
卡尔满意地从他胸前起身，被吸成艳红色的乳头在离开他的唇瓣时发出了响亮的“啵”的一声。  
超人不免有些遗憾，以前他也曾沉迷这么做，只为了布鲁斯听到那声响后迅速泛红的脸颊和小猫似的推拒。但如今，这副躯体已明显被他挑起情欲，那张熟悉的面孔却仍是苍白的，眼角通红着用包含了愤怒与痛苦的海蓝色眼眸盯着他。  
反正以后有的是时间来慢慢把他纠正回记忆中的样子，超人又无所谓地想到。  
想到这，他绕到布鲁斯身后，一边欣赏着刚刚经过扩张的洞口一张一合无法闭拢，一边缓缓解开制服，将早已硬如钢铁的巨物掏出。  
“你这个懦夫连在上我时正视我的眼睛也做不到吗？”布鲁斯突然用蝙蝠侠的语气嘲讽地说。  
超人气急反笑，他绕回正面，拉起布鲁斯无力的双腿环上自己的腰，警告地拍了拍他的腿根示意其维持这个姿势。双手托住臀瓣往上举了举，一直支撑着全部体重的双手终于得已解脱，然而随后，比手指更为粗大的异物抵上了他的穴口。  
他终于捕捉到了布鲁斯眼中一闪而过的恐慌，带着些许报复的快意，他放松了托举臀部的力道，残忍的看着后穴随着重力作用将自己的肉棒一寸寸吃进去。然而肉棒的粗长程度是手指远远不能比拟的，奶油也未能达到足够的润滑，因此还约有一半被卡在外面。  
布鲁斯仰起头，发出了一声短促的哀鸣，上半身因疼痛蜷起，环在超人腰间的腿也不住颤抖着。  
超人打开了X视线扫视过两人相连的下半身，紧绷的内壁上出现了一道道撕裂的血痕。  
“原来是流血了，你这么紧致简直让我回想起了我们的第一次，那次你也流血了，你还记得吗？“  
「然后你就慌乱地立即抽了出去，还手忙脚乱地想拿止血棉帮我堵上，就差跪在阿福面前道歉了。」布鲁斯苦涩地回想。  
“不要紧，堡垒会把你治好的。”超人无所谓地耸耸肩，便扶住眼前人的腰继续往里挺进，有了血液的润滑后半部分的进入容易了许多。  
“不……不要，卡尔，退……退出去……”伴随着布鲁斯破碎的呻吟，超人的胯部最终还是贴上了布鲁斯的臀瓣。  
超人将手放在布鲁斯腹部摩挲着，感受着被自己的硬物所顶出的凸起，随后后撤，将整根肉棒撤离了体内，计算好角度，又碾着前列腺重新突入最深处。  
布鲁斯被这重重的一顶顶得眼前一黑，然而未等他恢复，下一波碾着敏感点的撞击随之而来。  
他仰着头半张着嘴，刺激和疼痛使他连发出呻吟的力量都没有，身体只能被动的随着撞击的频率摆动着。  
他已不记得超人在他体内操干了多久，后穴的伤口已经麻木，再也感受不到摩擦带来的刺痛。不知何时重新挺立起来的前端被挤在两人的小腹之间，终于，在一次格外深又格外重的顶弄后，乳白色的液体从前端喷洒而出，落在两人腹部和胸口，黑暗终于渐渐侵袭上他的意识，给他带来了片刻的喘息时间。

“唔——”他是被操醒的。  
缓缓睁开眼睛，昏迷中滑落的双腿被超人捞住膝弯，固定成双腿大开的姿势。超人的巨物仍在无法合拢的后穴中进进出出，从后穴的强烈不适感来看，在昏迷期间超人也没有放过自己，甚至已经在自己体内发泄过了，混合着血丝的精液在一次次抽插中被带出体外，顺着大腿流下，覆盖在之前已经干涸的痕迹上。  
“终于醒了啊，”超人面无表情的说道，“操一具尸体还是没什么意思，看来以后要加强对你的体能锻炼了。”  
“Quod praecipio……”蝙蝠侠用微不可闻的气音说道。  
“什么？”超级听力没能捕捉到这一句，超人弯腰前倾将耳朵凑到蝙蝠侠嘴边，同时将本就把肉穴塞得满满当当的肉棒往更深处送去，“要求饶的话你得说的大声点，宝贝。”  
然而蝙蝠侠没有回答他，他就像再次昏迷过去了一般，身体不再给出任何回应，双眼空洞地盯着超人，仿佛在透过他看另一个人。  
在几次重重的顶弄都没有得到回应后，超人不免有些气恼，“既然你对看着我正面上你已经没什么兴趣了，那我们还是换个姿势吧。”说着他抬高蝙蝠侠的右腿，就着胯部相连的姿势将他转过身去，阴茎也因此摩擦过敏感的肠壁，给饱经折磨的肠道带来进一步的责罚。  
他重新捞起蝙蝠侠的双腿，抱着膝窝将其摆成双腿大张的姿势，他手臂端的很高，使蝙蝠侠的臀部不得不下沉，被死死地钉在超人的巨物上。  
“如果这里有面镜子就好了，可以让你亲眼看看自己被我打开的样子。”超人伏在蝙蝠侠的耳边说。随后他便抬起头，热视线倾泻而出，将捆着蝙蝠侠双手的锁链熔断。全身的体重一下子失去了支撑点，重重落在吞吃着巨物的后穴上，虽然超人握在腿部的双手帮忙分担了一部分力道，但这一下还是使巨物一路破开肠壁进入到了前所未有的深度。  
“啊——solacium——啊！”蝙蝠侠忍不住痛呼出声。  
“你是又在用什么塞尔维亚语偷偷骂我吗？说脏话这个习惯也要尽快纠正过来。”超人略作调整便重新开始大开大合地抽插了起来，比起正面的姿势，这个姿势使他的阴茎每一下都进到比原来更深的地方。  
“不……ca……啊……pere, 唔……dae……嗯啊……mo……monis。”蝙蝠侠的呻吟随着抽插断断续续。胃部被烧穿的剧痛席卷而来，他拼死咬紧嘴唇，不让异样的惨叫漏出丝毫。  
高潮随之到来，大股的精液灌入后穴，和之间灌入的精液一起，将小腹撑得微微隆起。  
超人将脸埋入蝙蝠侠的后颈，柔软的发尾扫在他的脸上，熟悉的体味和高潮的余韵使他久久不愿抬起头来，他也因此错过了蝙蝠侠腹部发出的那股金色光芒。  
当肉体燃烧的焦糊味传来时他才察觉到不对，匆忙扫过的X视线看到了胃部那个花纹奇特的项链，他勃然大怒。  
然而就在此时，蝙蝠侠用尽最后的力气将双臂向后缠上身后人的脖颈。  
“再见了，克拉克。”  
超人愣住了。  
一声微不可闻的低语，正如扫过他侧脸的那个轻柔的吻般，飞快地消逝在了恶魔的咆哮中。  
螳螂向爱人举起了镰刀。  
「没错，」在意识消失前的最后一刻他想，「凡人的确无法永远与人间之神对抗下去，所以就让恶魔代劳吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾絮叨：没错，结尾老爷是用了美剧《康斯坦丁》里那个项链召唤了恶魔占据自己的身体来与不义超对抗，为了避免被发现，他把项链吞了下去。但实际上我觉得不义老爷是不会采取这种方式的，他会永远和不义超纠缠下去，所以我这里是ooc了。只不过不义蝙是所有老爷中我最心疼也是最希望能获得好结局的一个，但是对于无法对超人下杀手也无法放弃克拉克的不义蝙来说也许放手死去就已经是好的结局了。  
> 另外文中的老爷之所以一直在试图激怒不义超是因为他其实一开始也还没有下定决心这么做，加上不义超一直对过去有所留念，所以他一方面通过激怒他使他无心注意自己的计划，一方面仍希望能看到超人控制住自己的怒火来告诉自己超人还值得被拯救。然而当他发现不义超想的不是解决两人之间的矛盾回到过去而是一心想着圈养蝙蝠时他失望了。当他下定决心念出咒语时布鲁斯这个名字就没有再出现过了，只剩下必须阻止超人的蝙蝠侠。


End file.
